Anra
by WaterBookLover
Summary: You're swept off to Middle Earth with three others: no memory of who you are. You have a past life as Water... Yes, yes an OC fic, sort of. It's not that great, I don't know why I just don't delete it... ON HOLD
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is NOT mine! However, all characters that before this moment have been unknown to you ARE mine.  
  
Anra  
By Sailor Book  
  
*Note* Anra is pronounced like Tanya, except with no T and R instead of Y. Aniron is pronounced Ah-knee-ron. Pyroto is pronounced Pie-row-toe. Terem is pronounced Tear (as in Terra)-em. ALSO: If I get Gandalf's description wrong, please don't get mad!  
  
Prologue:  
Billions of years ago, there was an Earth very different from the love and delight of geologists. It was guarded and protected by four warriors, one of whom remembered days long before the universe even existed. This is their story, or actually, the story of the girl who harbored a goddess in her…  
  
1865:  
"Oh come on, Aniron," the girl took his hand in hers', trying to pull him up from his chair. "We came all this way, time wise, to dance! Dance with me, please!" Her eyes sparkled down at his reluctant face.  
"But, I thought you didn't want to be discovered!" Letting himself be lifted.  
"Who would know?"  
"All right," He grumbled, secretly pleased to be dancing with her. As they started, beauty and love seemed to emanate from them. The mortals stopped dancing, a look of wonder on their faces, as the two spirits twirled across the ballroom. They almost glowed, him electric blue, her singing violet. My Anra… She is so beautiful.  
  
Eight million years ago:  
"Where are Aniron and Anra?" Pyroto wound his arms around Terem, kissing the back of her head.  
"Out ballroom dancing, lucky guys." The note in her voice was more worried than jealous.  
"What's wrong?" Pyroto asked, suddenly very serious and very still. He knew his love well enough to know that something was up.  
"Well, I don't know if anything's wrong, but the earth has been strangely hushed lately. It has been stained with an unusual amount of blood recently, and I cannot find out why."  
"You thinks It's come back?" He asked, refusing to name the evil one they thought they had defeated so long ago.  
"I don't know. I just don't know. But I hope they get back soon." She shivered as the cool night air passed through her as her body reverted back to it's normal shapeless form…  
  
Chapter One: Meetings  
  
Elise looked around her, eyes round with awe. To actually be in a movie! Actress's Dream come true! How the director had known about her school, and decided to film his movie there, was a mystery. All those in the school itself were allowed to try out, but she, a mere freshman, had gotten the star role of Anra. She had to admit she knew nothing about the role, but had heard through the grapevine that the movie was to be about elementals saving the world. Elise practically skipped towards the newly erected studio, Henry, her classmate and fellow star, by her side. They were to meet their director and co-stars, two experienced actors who were only a few years older than the fifteen year old Elise and sixteen year old Henry.  
"Do you think, Elise, that Pyroto will like fire?" Pyro-Henry asked.  
"Only if you think Anra will be an aqua-maniac." She replied, laughing. They reached their destination, and Elise paused only long enough to open the door and wait for her best friend and secret crush to go through first. The first thing she saw was an old man, whose white hair and gray brows niggled at a faint memory. She had seen this man before… But when and where? The two figures beside him she already knew. Who didn't know John NcMorg and Tina Warster?  
"Tina Warster," A hand was extended towards hers. A suddenly dry throat said shyly,  
"Elise Minstar." She heard as if with another's ears, Henry making his introductions to John. The blond, brown haired actress next turned towards Henry. The next thing Elise knew was that she was looking up a few inches into blue eyes. She was unexpectedly aware that the old man's eyes were fixed intently on the four, waiting for something.  
"Elise Minstar."  
"John"— As she took the hand offered her, the world swirled around her, colors mixing, blurring, confusing.  
  
The man called George Gandwolf smiled after the four teenagers had shimmered and disappeared. He knew it would happen. Well, he had been pretty sure. Now all he had to do was wait a moment, and everything would be well.  
  
Laughter. Dancing. Hundreds of people two feet shorter than Elise drinking, eating, singing, merry making. As a boom of fireworks rent the air she glanced up and read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILBO AND JOHN BAGGINS! The others glanced dazedly about, remembering nothing but their names. Where were they? Oh yes, the Shire they remembered. Hadn't they each lived there their whole lives, when Bilbo Baggins, Dergun Brandybuck, Gaffer Gamgee, and Lirna Took had found and adopted them so many years ago?  
"That's not right," whispered Elise. But as try as hard as she could not remember who she really was. She knew her name wasn't Elise Gamgee, but could not remember life not in the Shire…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 2 


	2. Those Who Can See

Anra  
By Sailor Book  
  
*Note* In some scenes I could have made it exactly like in the book, but I decided not to. So don't get mad if characters say things they did not.  
  
Chapter Two: Those Who Can See  
  
"Elise, John, Tina, Henry, why aren't you enjoying yourself? Happy Birthday John!" Called Elise's adopted father, the Gaffer (What? My father?!?!). Like sleepers just awakened John took Elise's hands, and Henry took Tina's, and started to dance crazily across the dancing floor. Many stared, and thought the four drunk. Soon the words, "Speech! Speech!" Could be heard as hobbits, for hobbits they were, grabbed chairs. An older hobbit rose from his place, and Bilbo started the famous speech in which the author does not need to tell, for I am sure all reading this story is well aquatinted with it. When Bilbo disappeared, the teenagers were even more confused than the hobbits. Magic? A person disappearing? It seemed unreal…  
  
"So you think you're very clever." Gandalf's veiled accusation did not pierce Bilbo's bubble of happiness. "By the way, who are you going to leave Bag End to?" Bilbo stared at Gandalf as if he had never seen the wizard before.  
"Why, John of course!"  
"Who's John?" Gandalf's bushy eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "And why did your birthday sign give a happy birthday to a John as well?"  
"Because it's Our Birthday," Bilbo looked reproachfully at his old friend. "Don't you remember John? You used to love showing him your magic. Don't you remember how fifteen years ago I found a four year old boy of the Big Folk? At the same time Mr. Gamgee found Elise, Mr. Brandybuck found Henry, and Mrs. Took found Tina." The wizard grew more and more puzzled as these names were thrown at him. He had no memory of any of these little boys and girls. Maybe time would tell…  
  
"Bilbo! He's gone, isn't he?" John addressed the back of Gandalf. Elise, right behind him, remained only a shadow to the two men. She knew that she probably wasn't supposed to be there, but curiosity was killing this girl cat.  
"Who are you?" The wizard spun around.  
"I-I don't know who I am, sir." Shame hung his head. "I know that I don't belong here, but I have no memory of who I am, only the vague recollection of this being my home. But something tells me that it isn't true."   
"Well, Bilbo has left you everything, including his ring." John's head jerked up at "ring." Could it be, Gandalf thought. Could this be the One Ring? He handed the ring to John. It felt surprisingly heavy, but beautiful, oh so beautiful… "Do you see any markings?" He shook his head. He was getting a strange feeling of déjà vu, as if he had read or seen something similar before. It filled him with an unexplained dread. He handed the ring back, reluctant. In one motion, the wizard flung it into the fire, John reaching out to grab it back, much to Elise's distress. Gandalf stopped John, and let the ring rest in the heart of the fire, before taking tongs and rescuing the object precious to John. John took it eagerly, with a trembling hand. Written by an unseen hand, strange marks appeared on the ring. Elise strained her eyes to see, unsure if what she saw was real.   
"What are these marks? What language is it?"   
"It is in the language if Mordor. Few can now read that evil language. It is two lines in a longer poem saying"—  
"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." The feminine voice spoke softly, but confidently from a shadowed chair.  
"Who's there?" His staff was raised, ready to attack any enemy who was stupid enough to try to attack him or John. Elise rose out of the shadows, almost as if she herself had just taken the Ring off. The firelight made her features look, powerful and yet, hauntingly beautiful. In reality, Elise was not beautiful, but had such a potential for beauty that it smacked you in the face the second you first saw her. Gold-brown hair framed a face with a small mouth, and one in which the eyes must have been too large when younger. "And what are you doing here, and who are you?" Asked the wizard, furious that someone had penetrated Bag End without his knowing.  
"My name is Elise." She stuck out her hand to shake, though naturally the older man did not understand the gesture. A ring glinted on her finger.  
"May I see your ring?" He asked humbly.  
"Only if you don't throw it in the fire," She laughed. A gold band surrounded an amethyst. Staring into its depths, he saw a eight armed star of a lighter shade, and a maddening hint of a second four armed star twinkled merrily up at him. He handed the ring back to her, knowing the full import of the ring. His family had passed down the legend that one day, warriors who could be recognized by the Rings they wore would come to defeat evil in Middle Earth's darkest hour. No one knew who had crafted the Rings, unlike the twenty Rings of power, but a description of them was known. One would be purple, another blue, green, and at last red. Stars would be seen within them…  
  
"I can't believe we made it." Elise sighed as the entered she, John, Tina, and Henry, entered the Prancing Pony. "That was a pretty close call." She had been struck terrified by the Black Riders. She looked around suspiciously, almost as if she expected a Black Rider to be waiting to ambush them, or maybe to burst into the room as their prey finally reached "safety."  
"Why are we the only girls here? I don't like it." Tina muttered to Elise. All eyes were on them, girls being conspicuous, and many of the gazes were not at all friendly. Having no weapon made Elise even more nervous. But what did she know about sword wielding? Oh well…  
  
"John Baggins? Of course I know him! He's over there." Tina pointed to John and Elise groaned. How could she have forgotten to tell Tina not to reveal that John's last name was Baggins? And there John was trying to stop Tina. As he tripped and fell backward, Elise could clearly see the look of fear on his face. She saw the Ring come onto his finger, and was astonished to see him glowing blue.  
"Where'd he go?" Asked Butterbur, the patron of the Prancing Pony. Tina and Henry looked just as confused as Elise felt.  
"What do you mean? He's right there." Elise pointed. Everyone remained frozen, and for some strange reason John looked even more terrified. Elise sighed, and walked over to help him up. As he took her outstretched hand, a weird change came over her surroundings. John looked as if he was made of air, she could see his features clearly, but they looked as constant as the wind. He was still glowing blue. Her own arm was made of… water? Yes, it seemed to be fluid, not solid. It glowed her favorite shade of purple. And still John's face held fear captured in it. Slowly, she turned, only to see an eye coming closer. An eye of fire. Burning… Pain… I'm on fire, her thoughts whispered. Consuming fire… She was going to die. Elise sagged as the flames stopped licking her body. John had taken off the Ring. She felt the supportive arms of Tina go around her, as she saw John being dragged off by the stranger who had stared non stop at them since they first arrived…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 3 


	3. The Awakening

Anra  
By Sailor Book  
  
WARNING: This chapter is very violent, so you may not want to read the first few paragraphs, despite their importance.  
  
Chapter Three: The Awakening  
  
Elise looked out at the view of Weathertop. She had to admit it was breathtaking, until John reminded her that Riders could be nearby.  
"Oh blast them," she grumbled as she withdrew from the edge…  
  
"Hush," whispered Strider. Elise raised her head, some instinct telling her that all was not well. Shadows, blacker than the night, advanced toward them, radiating no mercy, hopelessness, despair, terror, and other emotions that their previous victims had unwittingly added to the aura of the monsters. As if on a cue, all five of the travelers rose silently. Elise drew her sword, uncertain what to do with the heavy thing, but hoping that when the time came she would pass with flying colors. Or maybe just purple. She stood next to John, knowing that the Riders would head straight for him. But she was determined that they would not get far. As the evil shadows approached, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Strider, burning branch held aloft, Tina and Henry back to back, but defiant, and horror of horrors! John reaching into his pocket, pulling out a seemingly ordinary gold ring. His finger drew ever closer to the treacherous thing, centimeter by centimeter. Elise's left hand shot out, closing the finger that had almost put on the Ring. With a chill shriek of rage, the Riders which had come quite close while Elise wasn't looking, attacked. One of them, most likely the leader, held in his hand a sword and a knife. With a look of fascinated horror, her hand dropped the sword and John's hand. The last thing Elise knew before the sword pierced her heart was that she had to protect John. Her left hand shot out once more, but this time, the palm of her hand was impaled by a wicked looking knife.  
"Anra!" John breathed in horror and sadness, not knowing why. As her body sank to the ground, Elise's mouth opened, and a language so old that even when the first human language was created it was ancient, poured from her lips. A purple light radiated out from her face, spreading out across the world, immobilizing all. All minds were connected, all witnessed the Awaking. And all understood the words that she spoke.  
"En a Anra! En juy garf! En loaq gux Dif! Gux bsa opfi ncuxa!" (I am Water! I have come! I know the way! The Light will triumph!)  
As if by a miracle the sword (surrounded by purple light, of course ;) ) was lifted by a hand no one could see, and hovered in the air in front of Elise/Anra. Where her blood touched the sword, the evil runes revealed by the light melted, and the sword shined with an inner glow, a clear light instead of the purple one that was everywhere. New runes of violet fire etched themselves on the sword, marking the sword as Anrahem (Guardian of Water). More blood flowed from the wound, creating a scabbard, which Anrahem fit neatly into, and a belt, both with the same runes etched on them. The belt wound itself around Anra's waist, and a feminine, scratchy voice, like one who has not spoken for millions of years emerged:  
"I am Anrahem. For her I was made. Only her will I protect. No other came wield me." Anra rose up from her sunken knees, wounds healed miraculously. She waved her left hand in front of the Rider's noses, showing them the small, neat, scar that decorated it.  
"You fools," She laughed, but anger was in her eyes. "Wounding me with a Morgul blade has only given me the ability to walk in the spirit world at will. But you shall pay, for daring to show your faces." She didn't dare say it, but another reason that she wasn't quite sure of being correct had manifested itself in her mind. In an instant, five ice blocks of frozen Ringwraiths stood before the company. "You will wish for death before your master unfreezes you," she snarled as she turned the temperature of the ice down even more. The purple light faded, and the many minds were freed.  
Hobbit children whimpered at the sight their young eyes should not have seen. The men of Gondor and Rohan, already too much used to death had looked on grimly. The dwarves were at first horrified, but then cheered at the Rider's Bane. The elves, of course being bards, rushed off as soon as they could to write songs praising Anra, mighty warrior of the Light (if she had known this, she would have undoubtedly have snickered). Sauron and Saruman, for the first time in their lives, were afraid. Bilbo wept.  
The other four stared at Elise/Anra, unsure whether to be happy, sad, in the grips of terror, or angry. Tina burst into tears, and flung her arms around the other girl, much to Elise's surprise. Henry stared at her as if he had never seen her before. John was very pale, he looked upon what he thought a ghost, and promptly fainted. Strider, was knocking upon the cubes, seeing how thick they were.  
"Maybe we should put them in the freezer," Elise joked, then remembered that she had no idea what a freezer was. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but the sooner I get away from Frosty and his gang, the easier I will feel. I don't know how strong their master is, and I, for one, do not feel the urge to stick around and find out…"  
  
"How can you do that?" John addressed Elise, sitting on top of Asfaloth, his fear of the Riders ("Nine! Blast them!") behind him was momentarily overcome by curiosity as to how Elise was keeping up.  
"Well, you see, it's like this. I have my own private store of Water Energy. When I'm touching water, preferably surrounded by it, I don't need to drain my Energy to do water magic. But if there is no water about, I slowly use up my store. By the time we get to Rivendale, I will probably need to be immersed in water for several hours, if not over night." She lapsed back into silence, her thoughts returning to the strange dreams she had been having since she first awaked.  
  
(Dream 1 *Note* Different time periods are separated by *s. )  
*Laughter. Twirling. Dancing in his arms. "Dance with me!"* * "It's too dangerous!" Council of war. "We must take the risk."* * "We're mortal now, Anra." "I know." "We will be stuck in this shape forever." Forever… Forever… Forever…* * "Annniiirrrooonnnn!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Anguished wail. "Anra! Don't!"*   
  
(Dream 2)  
*In the beginning…* * "So lonely."* * "It's come back. What will we do?"* * "It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be stuck in this situation!" No! Not my fault! Please, don't let it be my fault! All your fault… No!* * Aniron, I love you. Why did you have to die first? Please, let my turn back the clock. Give my powers just this once more. So we can have a second chance. Water fills my lungs. Good bye, the only one I will ever truly love…*  
  
"Elise! We're almost there! See? The river!" She looked up at him. Puzzlement filled her eyes. Where was she? Oh yes, right. Anra's past had been consuming her, little puzzle pieces she was intent on putting together. Soon, she was certain, she would have the whole picture. They crossed the river, Elise absentmindedly stepping across as if it was normal ground. On the other side John stopped Asfaloth, drawing his sword in silent challenge to the Riders. Elise nearly bumped into the white horse, then noticing what was happening, drew Anrahem. Anrahem looked in the daylight almost like any other simple, but elegant blade, except Anrahem was much shinier than blades normally are, and one had the sense that on matter what happened to her, she would remain shiny. I need not say what happened at the Ford, except Elise greatly added to the strength of the flood which overpowered the Riders and their horses…  
  
"How much longer can she be in there?" Asked John, exasperated, eyes rolling. Elise had promptly decided to soak in the tub when they had gotten to Rivendale, and had been in it for hours. When it had come to unbelting, she had been confused, because there was no buckle on her belt. But magically it had dropped off, so there was no need to worry about buckles. "There's supposed to be a feast tonight, and she's supposed to be a honored guest!"  
"I refuse to wear a dress." Elise said calmly and with dignity, head poked out of bathroom, only to have the effect marred by her scowl.  
"Hey," He replied, arms up in surrender. "I'm not the one who makes up the rules!"  
  
Elise was in a dress of Arwen's. She was not happy at this, but at least no one had disputed her having her sword there. Some had tried, but when it had become apparent that she could not take it off (for the sword refused to be parted from her mistress) they relented. What choice did they have? The elf lady was right across from her, and Elise was not happy. At all. The reason for her discontent came from the fact that John was staring at Arwen. It reminded her most unpleasantly of Tom Bombadil's wife, Goldberry, the river Withywindle's daughter. John had had just the same expression on his face as now. It was a bit odd, she reflected, that she should feel jealous of a person who being a river's daughter, was in fact a part of herself. That memory lead to the one of the Barrow-downs. She had wandered for who knows how long, lost, avoiding the cries for help that did not match up with her friend's voices. She had cursed her memory, for Bombadil's song had completely flown from her mind.  
With a start she returned to the present. Many people were leaving, and so she got up too, wondering where they were going…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 4 


	4. The Council

Anra  
By Sailor Book  
  
Sorry for the name confusion! I have a friend who was not happy to have her name used in this story. So I had to change the name every time her name appeared. *groan* Enjoy!  
  
Also, I had no idea that someone else had thought of the name Aniron. Sorry! I have no clue where the idea came from, it just did. So please don't be mad!  
  
Chapter Four: The Council  
  
  
Elise yawned. Today she was going to a secret meeting. A sense of excitement bubbled up in her. Rivendale. Elves. It seemed to good to be true. She was also certain that she would have no more horrible (or otherwise) dreams of Anra's past. Her dreams had had a ring of finality about them. She remembered now as much as she had in Anra's last moments.  
"'Morning!" She said cheerfully to John at breakfast. He was the first one up, and grumpy. He muttered something under his breath, but Elise pretended to ignore his rude comments. "I take it," she said dryly, instead of the acid remark she could have made, "that last night you got no sleep?"  
"I was too worried about the meeting today."  
"I wonder why there are so few people."  
"Look what I found under my bed this morning."  
"Under the bed?" She replied sarcastically. He held up a ring. It had a gold band, with a sapphire set in it.  
"See, it has a star in it!" He waved his new treasure under her nose.  
"That's"--  
"Elise, John," Gandalf came over. "The meeting is about to start! Come on!" The two teenagers groaned.  
"That's why there are so few people, Elise." Grabbing the remains of their meal they set out after the quickly retreating gray back…  
  
"Henry! Look at this!" Tina whispered to Henry as they hid from view of the Council. She held up a ring. He grinned and showed her his find. His ring had a ruby, hers an emerald. "Don't they look like Elise's ring?" He looked at her with alarm. "Er… I didn't say that."  
"What did you say?" The twinkle was back in his eyes.  
"Shhh… It's starting…"  
  
"Elrond, how can you let a mere girl be privy to this meeting?" A stranger who looked the tiniest bit like Strider, except with lighter hair, and dressed in better clothing, asked. Elise looked at him with raised eyebrow.  
"Ah. So you have a prejudice against women?" She retorted. Elrond sighed. He had hoped that he could continue to hide Elise's true identity, but it seemed hopeless now.  
"I am surprised, Boromir, that you do not recognize her. Or have you forgotten so soon that just a few days ago the whole world was privileged to witness the Awakening of an immortal?" The man named Boromir stared at Chloe, mouth a gape.  
"You are-you are"-  
"I am Elise. My true name, though, is Anra." He sat back, stunned.  
"Well. I-I have no more objections."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" A burly dwarf picked up his axe and swung it at the Ring on the stone table. As the dwarf fell backward, axe broken, John half looked away, the image of a burning eye imprinted in his mind. Next to him Elise's chair fell sideways as shock, pain, and surprise toppled her chair as the eye intruded into her mind as well.  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here posses." Elrond told the dwarf, who was helped to his feet by his fellows.  
"What about Elise?" asked Gandalf. "After all, she is Water, and maybe Anrahem can undo fire where Gimli's sword could not."  
"Yes, let the girl try." The well clothed stranger sneered.  
"Very well." Elise rose smoothly, glowing sword out of sheath as if she had wielded a blade all her life.   
"I'm not sure this is wise." Elrond said doubtfully as Elise struck.  
"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." A harsh, evil, insinuating voice whispered in her mind as for the third time in her fifteen years the eye of fire burned her.  
This is how a witch must feel, she thought, burning on the stake. After what seemed a millennium, but really only two seconds Anrahem clattered from her mistress' hand on the stone floor as Elise dropped to the ground, unconscious.   
Henry and Tina almost ran to help as the council members swarmed over the still figure. John shook Elise, worry making him less gentle than he should have been.  
"Oooooo… I feel as if I have been flattened by a sledgehammer…. What is a sledgehammer anyway? Can I have some water please? You can stop shaking me John." The last statement was wry. Her thoughts took on a different twist than her words: Wow… He looks really worried… And he's sooo cute…Down girl! But if he is who I think he is, than it's ok to think that.  
"I'm fine. Really." She protested, as she gingerly got up. She walked over to her chair and sat down. "So what are we going to do with that blasted thing?" John shook his head, grinning, as once again Elise used the word "blasted."  
"You sure like that word a lot." Henry and Tina breathed easier as the Council continued talking.  
  
"Never trust a dwarf!" It was a disaster. As everyone started arguing, the Ring started to whisper so only John could hear. By the drumming of Elise's fingers, he guessed that somehow she too knew that the Ring was doing SOMETHING to sow dissension. As he saw fire reflected on the Ring he stood up.   
"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor… Although I do not know the way."  
  
As John picked up the Ring to put it once more around his neck, he started to laugh. What once had been a ring was now an ice cube! When the fire had wrapped around his precious someone had decided that fire was not the best of elements suited to a ring. But his laughter died as he noticed that the ring had already started to melt, forming a nice small puddle on the cold stone. As he picked it up, the Ring melted completely, all the water flowing back into Elise's upheld palm. Soon they would set out for Mordor…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5. Guess what? Originally, Elise's dreams were going to be made clear in this chapter, but since I figured that that would take several pages, I decided to change "Beginnings" to "The Council." Please R&R! Sorry this chapter took so long! See ya when Anra's past becomes revealed! 


	5. Beginnings

Declaimer: No I don't own LOTR (oh why can't I?) And I don't own The Tempest  
  
Anra  
By Sailor Book  
  
This author is feeling review deprived! And this chapter will probably be one of the most important ones in the whole story! *sniff* *sob* If I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel! ;)  
  
Chapter Five: Beginnings  
  
"Somehow I managed to persuade the Elvin smiths to make it longer." Bilbo handed the newly lengthened Sting to John. "It glows blue when Orcs are about. Now, here's a pretty thing." He held up the Moria-silver. True silver. "Mithril. As hard as dragon scales and as light as a feather. Let me see you put it on…"  
  
Henry sighed. The Fellowship had left Rivendale just this morning, but in the dark gloom of night, the Last Friendly House seemed a million miles away. He wanted something, but he didn't know what. A vague memory of campfires and ghost stories hovered in the back of his mind. A story! That was it! As if Gandalf had read his mind, the wizard turned to Elise and asked,  
"May we hear the story of the four warriors who protected Middle Earth from the Great Evil? Only the wisest can find fragmented myths of your powerful story." Elise nodded.  
"It is a sad tale; full of hope, love, despair, and death. I will tell it if you will listen." The Fellowship was silent. All eyes were upon her…  
  
(Author's note: Anything in parenthesis is a memory, and not part of what the Fellowship gets to hear. ;) The ** are just a vague memory of Elise's coming into play. And ^^ are not a memory, but is still the past.)  
  
"In the beginning there was nothing. No worlds, no suns, no stars, moon, light. There was not even darkness, for that is something. Then, a spirit was created. Whether by accident or no, there was something now to dance among the nothingness. (Curled in a ball, I slowly unfurl. I'm alive! I'm awake! Existence is beautiful! Let me frolic, let me gambol!) And for a time the spirit was happy. One would think that the four spirits who would become Middle Earth's protection would come in the order their elements were created. But it was not so. For in the beginning the spirits were bound by nothing. No shape or duty held them bound. But soon, it became sad, for there was no one with whom to share life's journeys. (So lonely… So, so lonely… I wish for…) But it did not know the meaning of the word friend, having none. Whether it waited only a trillionth of a second, or whether it waited hundreds of billions of years no one can say. But at last, it witnessed creation. Stars, planets, came into being. (Beautiful…) Wistfully it watched with awe, hoping, yet not daring to hope, for a companion. ('Hello! Who are you?' I watch the other spirit dance about me, laughing.) And then, as it looked at the light and dark, another spirit was created. ('Will you be my friend?' 'What is… friend?') And so the first spirit learned the meaning of the word 'friend.'   
"The two wandered around the new universe, looking for more of their kind. At last, they came upon a world where liquid water formed. And there they met the third spirit, who rose from the water, and came to greet them. ('My, your handsome! I mean, you don't have a shape, but if you did I bet you would be!' My friend said. I looked at the other spirit then back to it, noticing how they were looking at each other. What is this new feeling? 'What's wrong? You look so… jealous.' Jealous… Yes, that is the word.) It fell in love with the second spirit, and they went off together a great deal, leaving the first spirit alone. Again. (Where are they? I'm so lonely… *Shiver* Don't leave me alone! Alone… Alone… Alone…) They spent billions of years on the world of liquid water and witnessed Life. With Life came the fourth spirit. The youngest spirit. And the first spirit was lonely no more. ('I'll never leave you alone. Ever! I promise.') But with Life came the Great Evil whom Sauron now serves. The spirits defeated It, for It was young and weak. And so life was allowed to flourish for many, many years.  
"But they did not defeat It completely. They wandered the earth, changing shape at will, when the first Man was born. After that, the spirits liked to stay in that shape a great deal, white robes and white wreaths they adorned. (Laughter. Twirling. Dancing in his arms. 'Dance with me!') As the three races multiplied they decided to create nineteen rings of power, but Sauron created one on secret:  
"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
"With the making of Sauron's Ring the Great Evil once more grew strong. The four knew that to stop Sauron from spreading Mordor's Shadow they would have to defeat the Great one. They also knew that their meager spirit powers would be no match for their enemy. What they didn't know was that the powers they would try to harness will only make them more powerful as time goes on. ('It's come back. What will we do?' my friend shivered in her human form, a petal from her wreath falling slowly to the ground. Our council of war. 'We must gain more powers.' 'What do you mean?' My friend's lover asked me warily. 'We must learn to harness our favorite elements. Only then can we have enough power to defeat It.' 'It's too dangerous!' He replied, venomously. 'We must take the risk.' 'I agree.' My heart warms toward my love. My love. 'I too.' My friend said timidly. 'You are all fools!') So at the urging of the first spirit they bound themselves to each one's favorite element, taking their names from the elements. (We are in a circle. My flowers and robe are changing into purple as I concentrate on making my sword and ring. The other's robes and flowers are changing too. I am Anra. I am Water. I choose to be Water.) Immediately they attempted to defeat their nemesis. But because they were new to their powers they knew nothing. I myself know now more than more Anra did one billion years ago. And so they failed. They lost their powers and became mortal. ( 'It's all your fault! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be stuck in this situation!' Pyroto glares at me as he hugs a weeping Terem. No! Not my fault! Please, don't let it be my fault! All your fault… No!) ('We're mortal now, Anra.' Aniron rocks my sobbing body. 'I know.' Tears trickle down his face as his chin rests upon my head. 'We will be stuck in this shape forever.' Forever… Forever… Forever… 'Don't say that!' 'But it's true.' He says gently. Forever… Forever… Forever…) And yet, being resilient creatures, the now mortals tried to forget their sorrow. One of the good things in life that they were unable to have as immortals they attempted: the creation of life. ('What will we name him?' 'Or her!' I look reproachfully at my husband. 'I would rather have a girl. Just like a man!' 'Has Terem and Pyroto thought of any good names for their child yet? Our children shouldn't have the same names!')  
"One sunny day the four decided to climb and look at the view over a cliff whose bottom was the sea and picnic there. Terem and Anra were early in their pregnancies, so such an excursion was possible. After lunch they decided to play a game of back to the base tag/hide-and-go-seek. And that is where the fatal error occurred. For the Evil one does not forget or forgive easily. (I hid. I giggle, hoping Aniron won't find me so soon, for I am actually several yards away from cliff edge. I peek from behind the rock. I can not see the others, but there is Aniron. He's finished counting so soon. He must have cheated! I see a darting figure in purple… But… I'm here… Not there… Oh no! He's seen her, I mean me, Er… They laugh and he chases her. She's going toward the cliff edge! Fool! She's fall over! I'm running, but I will be too late… My double turns. I can see her eyes are not glowing violet, like mine. They're all black. My soul sees Aniron's horrified face. 'You're not Anra!' 'Hehehe…' She pushes… 'Annniiirrrooonnnn!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!' My anguished wail brings the other two out… Almost there… Try to grab his hand… Too far… Falling… 'Anra! Don't!' He calls as our arms stretch toward each other… Closer… Almost touching… Touching… *SPLASH* I stare into your beautiful dead eyes. Aniron, I love you… I love you… Why did you have to die first? You promised me that you would never leave me alone… So lonely… DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Please, let me turn back the clock. Give me my powers just this once more. Tears mingling with the water. So we can have a second chance. Water fills my lungs. Good bye, the only one I will ever truly love… Ever truly love… One last kiss… Turn back time… Don't leave me alone…) ^ 'Anra!' Terem sank to her knees. Pyroto placed himself in front of her, protecting her from the Great Evil. It laughed at his puny defense, and he too sank to the ground, pierced by an invisible arrow. 'Pyroto!' Terem shrieked. She too followed him into death, wrapped in the arms of her love.^*She did confine thee…Into a cloven pine, within which rift/Imprisoned thou didst painfully remain…*"  
"And so one by one they died." Tina took up the narrative as Elise lapsed into silence. "But Anra's last prayer was heard. And the four Rings of elemental power were sent somewhere, but that I do not know." It was Henry's turn.  
"They were all given a second chance. All would have to be stabbed in the heart to Awaken, for if hurt anywhere else they would die." Elise stared into the fire and spoke as if from a long way away.  
"Right now I am an Apprentice, practically useless, except for my immortality. But my knowledge will grow. Once I become a Master I will regain all the power I possessed as a spirit. Only Pyroto will be able to kill me." She shivered. Embrace of Fire… "If none of the other's Awaken I will be left alone for the rest of the time and after. There will be no third chance." She stared into the flames, seeing them flicker in the night. She looked as if she wanted to will her fellow spirits back into life, a drop of water falling from eye down her cheek. Tina threw herself at Elise, embracing her as she sobbed, emotion over the story overcoming rational thoughts. "Oof! Tina!" Elise said in a more normal, but strangled, voice. "Can berth! Ger oof! (I can't breathe! Get off!" John, who had remained silent, wished that he too could try to comfort her.  
"However did you know what to say after Elise stopped talking?" He asked Henry. The latter shrugged, uncomfortable. The story had made John feel uncomfortable too, like déjà vu. He felt as if he knew that story, just from a different perspective. Oh well. All's well that ends well… But it hadn't ended well… Yet. And as John lay down to sleep that night he promised himself that he would help Elise search for Terem, Pyroto, and especially… Aniron…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 6. Hey what did ya think? Cool or what? 


	6. Of Terem and a Dying Anra

Disclaimer: You've got a brain!  
  
Anra  
By Sailor Book  
  
Sorry that it's taken me so long to write this, but I've been too obsessed with reading fanfics instead of writing! ;) So anyway, originally each spirit's speech was going to be exactly the same, but I decided that that would be too boring! See ya! ;) ^_^  
  
GUYS! GUYS! *Really excited* I JUST found out where I got the idea for the name Aniron! It's Arwen and Aragorn's song! I feel reaaaallllyyyy stupid now. *head smack* *head smack* *head smack* Ok, I'm pathetic.  
  
Chapter Six: Of Terem and a Dying Anra   
(a/n: isn't the title evil? Hehehehehehehe)  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas identified the "cloud." Black crows were heading their way. No one knew who said "Hide!" But everyone was running for shelter. John and Strider hid under a rock, a pool of water (Anra) beside John. They would never have fit if Elise had been in human form, so conveniently she learned the art of turning herself into a small puddle. After the crows had started their return trip to Isenguard, Gandalf proclaimed,  
"Then we must take the pass of Caradhras..."  
  
As the company reached the deep snow of Caradhras, they were astonished to discover a path, with not a single spot of snow covering it, before them as far up the mountain as they could see. John could tell the perpetrator, for she had a smug look on her face. Indeed, everyone turned toward Elise, and turned away, shaking their heads and muttering. But their good luck was not to last for long. Soon it started to snow hard, more violent than anyone but Strider and mayhap Gandalf had encountered. Of course the snow never reached them, but the wind… The wind chilled them, robbing their body of the meager warmth they had possessed from the exertion of climbing.  
"Is there ANYTHING you can do about the wind?" John had turned around and looked at her pleadingly.  
"Nope. There's absolutely… Wait a moment! I have an idea! Give me your hand!" She took his reluctant hand (Hello! It's cold! What could she be thinking?!?!) and using the contact traveled through his mind. She found what she was looking for soon, hidden behind a plain, wooden, but heavily barred door. Passing through… the wind died down and she opened her eyes, finding both herself and John glowing. Because they were in the back of the line, no one noticed. Thank goodness.  
"Er… Why was I glowing blue?" Her mind raced as she tried to find a suitable answer. Right now was not the time to tell him her guess.  
"It's… Um… the color of your energy. I had to use it because Air is really not my element. So… Er… Don't worry about it. I will go away soon."  
A howling filled their ears, and Legolas (he has really keen ears 'cause he's an elf. So that's why they're pointed! ;)) was extremely sure that it was not just the wind. Besides, the wind was gone. How could it be the wind?  
"Look out!" Snow was falling… falling… and going over the edge. The Fellowship felt a tad ridiculous, pressed up against the mountain, but they all finally remembered to breath. Of course the mountain was even more furious with them. Soon boulders were coming down, which Elise desperately tried to stop by freezing them and pushing them over the edge. But as more and more came down, she knew she would fail.  
"Gandalf! I can't take much more of this! If it brings down any more, we'll be crushed for certain!"  
  
Pippin was enjoying his rock throwing. Strider stopped his arm just as he was about to throw another rock.  
"Do not disturb the water." Elise heard and turned away from the door. Her eyes held deep weariness. Even all the snow of Caradhras had not been enough. The unlocking of a small piece of John's magic had taken a great deal out of her. What she needed was rest. She wondered what was wrong with the water. SHE hadn't sensed anything. Ominous ripples marred the previously smooth lake, and eyes blurring, she concentrated her attention below the murky depths. Strider watched carefully as the girl's face became utterly horrified at what she had seen.  
"Mellon." The doors to Moria opened, the darkness reminding Henry of childhood fears long since fled. Be careful or the bogey man will get you! His older brother had whispered to him, scaring him with spooky tales of things the bogey man was supposed to have done.  
"This place isn't a mine. It's a tomb!" Boromir sneered, and yet his voice held a trace of fear in it. Gimli sobbed as he saw the skeletons strewn liberally around the hallway.  
"Goblins!" Legolas broke a black arrow, disgust evident in his tone. Everyone prepared to leave, knowing that with the Wargs (for those who haven't read the books, evil wolves are close behind them) would soon attack. Suddenly, with twin cries, John and Elise were dangling several feet above the rest of the Company, feet held captive by two slimy tentacles. Somehow the thing knew that Elise was a dangerous threat, for it shook her so hard the she could barely think, let alone deal with this new catastrophe.  
"Elise! Do something!" John cried as he too was shaken like a rattle by a strong "arm."  
"I will when I can think!" She yelled back, holding her head with both hands, as if to keep her brains from escaping. In two tries she managed to unsheathe Anrahem. "First blood, Anrahem!" Somehow she managed to cut off the offending tentacle and fell with a splash into the water. As the company prepared to launch the rescue of John, the water froze completely, engulfing the monster and stopping at John's foot and Strider's leg (his leg being in the water as he was stepping in to attack. Duh! ;)). Water gathered on the surface of the ice… growing into a 5' 6'' tower… and a very wet Elise emerged. "Oh dear," She said dismayed, looking at her cloths. A flick of the hand… "All dry!" A Warg howl filled the night and the Fellowship hurriedly entered Moria, the doors closing by themselves ominously smooth…  
  
"Nooo!" Gimli ran toward the open door.  
"Gimli!" Gandalf called, but too late. Gimli had already entered the room and had read the inscription on Balin's coffin…  
  
Elise was afraid. She would spy her first orc in a moment. They were almost through the door. Anrahem was humming to herself, and Elise was only mildly surprised at the sword's blood thirsty nature. She tightened her grip on the sword, sweat making it harder to hold on. And suddenly the orcs poured through like water that has just escaped its dam. Soon all she thought about was chopping and stabbing, her mind concentrating on nothing else… Then she heard the cry… Slowly she turned, to witness John being stabbed by the cave troll. No, she mouthed. Don't leave me alone… He fell over… dead. There were very few orcs left. She sank to her knees, Anrahem clattering beside her. A rage filled her. Killed before she had the chance to find out if he was really Aniron. She called up all the magic she possessed, her whole heart and soul pouring energy into the rising of all the waters of Moria… Orcs and other evil creatures drowned by the thousands… A purple glow surrounded her uplifted head, and outstretched arms… The Fellowship could hear the rushing of water… Soon it would be up to their level. In desperation, the last few orcs flung themselves toward her, trying to get near enough to kill her… But Tina stood in their way… But as the orcs fear grew so did their determination to get rid of this threat. There were too many for poor Tina… The others were too busy mourning John, unheedful of the drama next to them… Anra cried in pain, a roar splitting the air. She sank to the ground, unconscious, as a sword went through Tina's heart… The world was suddenly suffused with emerald light.  
"En a Terem! En juy garf! En poa gux Dif! Gux bsa opfi kedina!" (I am Terem! I have come! I sense the way! The Light will encompass!) After Teremhem had been created and attached to Terem, she rushed toward the slumped form. "Anra! Anra, speak to me!" Terem shook her friend, face transfixed with worry. "Please, don't let me Awaken only to find you dead!" Anra gave a small moan, almost a whimper, and lay still, barely breathing. Another fearsome roar called to them. The roar of an angry Balrog, who has had the indignity of water being poured on him. "You fool! Why did you put all your mind, heart, and soul into the water! Why? Didn't you sense the demon?" Terem took a second look at her oldest of friends, noting the dark circles under her eyes, and the lines of weariness.  
John, who was not dead at all (Mithril, folks, only $999,999,999,999,999!), padded up to the newly awakened Terem.  
"I will take her." His voice was soft. He put a hand on Terem's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl, who always seemed to be tears for one reason or another. Henry walked forward and just held Terem, letting her weep. John picked up Anra, slinging her right arm over his shoulder. She was extremely light because scarily enough she seemed completely made of water. The tiniest detail was represented, but it still was disconcerting to the rest of the Fellowship. Most gaped at the picture, uncertain what had exactly happened. John paid them no mind, for he had seen her this way when he had worn the Ring. "We must leave. Whatever did this to her is coming." Another bellow called out its agreement.  
"A Balrog," Gandalf contributed, "one of the demons of the ancient world. Swords are no more use here! Run!"  
  
"Throw her over!" Tina pleaded with John. They were on the stairs heading toward Khazad-Dûm, only John and Strider had to cross the gap between the stairs. He shook his head, reluctant to let go of his precious (one can almost hear Gollum in the backround, "My Precccioussss." ^_^) burden, when the Balrog somehow caused the part of the stair behind him to collapse, allowing the portion they were on to wobble dangerously. "THROW HER OVER!" Tina pleaded once more. But it was too late. Any attempt he might make would mean certain failure. At last, Strider tilted them forward, so they were able to leap onto the stairway the others were occupying. John gulped as the stairs behind him fell into the seemingly bottomless pit. They raced onward, the bridge now in sight. On the other side John paused, noting that Gandalf remained on the bridge. He checked his burden. In the light radiating from the many fires and the Balrog her face looked as if carved from a statue. No pimple marred the unmoving face before him. For one moment he panicked, then saw the slightest of flares from her nostrils. Her chest barely moved up and down at all. Much less than in the Chamber of Mazarbul (the Chamber of Records, room of Balin's Tomb).  
"You cannot pass!" As he had been checking to make sure that Elise was still alive, Gandalf had been thwarting the Balrog. Now his staff came down upon the stone like a hammer, causing the stone to break at the Balrog's feet. As the great beast like creature fell, time seemed to slow for John. Achingly clear, he saw the whip wrap around the wizard's leg. Achingly clear he saw the old man fall… falling… there was too much falling for John's liking… falling… "Fly, you fools!" Gone…  
  
Outside the fellowship mourned the loss of such a wise man. He had been everyone's friend. Elise had been carelessly dropped upon a hard rock. John couldn't bear to look at her. He stood slightly apart from the Fellowship, staring outwards. It was all her fault… If it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't be stuck in this situation… All her fault… If she hadn't… She could have saved… All her fault… She tried to… All MY fault… Wiping away tears, he knew such thoughts to be useless. His pseudo memory remembered Gandalf from the time he was a little boy. His first "memory" was of Gandalf's laugh. He heard a voice, sounding very distant and like an echo, said, "Don't leave me alone." He looked at Elise, but she was still unconscious. It COULDN'T have been her. Another voice that sounded suspiciously like his own, laughed, "Don't you remember? I promised. I said that I would never leave you alone. And even though we're mortal now, I never will." Why would he ever say that? John felt that a multitude of memories and voices were waiting to be discovered, their veil starting to be lifted…  
"Legolas, get them up."  
"Oh let them have a moment for pity's sake." Even Boromir's voice was broken with sorrow.  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs." Strider's face showed no sign of sorrow to one who did not know him, but having traveled with him for so long, the others were able to see the sights.  
"An-ra wo-would say… 'On-onwards and outwards.'" Terem's sentence was barely coherent. They all looked at the corpse like figure, eyes then traveling to John.  
"John! John!" All my fault… He scrubbed his eyes and suddenly he felt better. The guilt should be shared equally… or not at all…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 7. Well? Good, bad, or mediocre? 


	7. The Knowledge of the Mirror

Disclaimer: *sigh* You already know. P.S. I do not own "In Dreams" *sigh*. Howard Shore and Fran Walsh does. Haha. It's about to play right now. What a coincidence! And I do not own "Lament for Gandalf" by Howard Shore and Philippa Boyens.  
  
Anra  
  
By Sailor Book  
  
Chapter Seven: The Knowledge of the Mirror  
  
*When the cold of Winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain*  
  
They entered the wood. John wished he wake Elise so she too could see the ancient trees. Many of them held a hint of gold about their crowns. Yet there was some green, for it was winter, and in winter the leaves are not all golden. Tina reveled in the woods: the moist, earthy fragrance, the rustle of the leaves, the sight of the huge trunks, devoid at the moment of insect life, the feeling of Home. Here was where she would settle down for the rest of her life if she could. But she had to help in the destruction of the Ring. And she had to help Anra search for Pyroto and Aniron. Now she felt the aching loneliness that Anra must have felt for all those eons… If it had been eons… Now she felt how Anra must have felt when Terem had "deserted" her for Pyroto… She was very lonely without her best friend… Anra will be alright soon… won't she? But as she glanced once more at the draped body, the word "corpse" came to mind. She hoped that she was not dead yet. Anra was not yet fully immortal, and putting everything she had into the flood had not been a good idea.  
  
When the Fellowship learned that Gimli must go blindfolded, it was decided that all or none would walk blindly. John refused to give up his burden to Tina, who would not stumble as John most assuredly would. But he did not trip and harm Elise as Tina had feared he might. Tina herself knew the land so well that she walked more smoothly than she would have before she Awakened, with both eyes open and unhindered. For as evidence suggests, Terem was and is able to sense the land, not just see it…  
  
"Now rest for you are weary with much toil and much sorrow. Ring- bearer, come with me, and I will help the girl." Galadriel led John down stone steps into hollow. She went up to the trickling stream. "Place her in here, Ring-bearer." John looked at the stream doubtfully. How would Elise ever fit? After a moment he took a deep breath and placed her in, making sure her head was above the water. "Place her head in too." He looked at her now with anger.  
  
"But she will die…"  
  
"She will die if you don't." Gently he let her head drop down into the water. She fit perfectly into the stream. But she looked deader then ever…  
  
*But in dreams  
  
I still hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again*  
  
Aniron? Where are you? Why am I in this darkness? Where is the victorious light? Where are all my friends? Aniron… I am so afraid without your presence… Aniron…  
  
"Anra." Why do I not see you? "I am over here." I turn. There you are! I have been waiting for so long… His arms encompass me, shutting out the darkness, letting in the light. He glows softly, a comforting white. The white shows that his body has not yet Awakened. "You silly fool!" He laughs, but his eyes are so serious. "You are dying Anra. But hopefully you will live. Never do that again, please." His eyes plead with me. But I was so worried about you. I thought that you were dead. Even Terem's presence doesn't make up for the loss of you. "I know. I know." He holds me again. He whispers in my ear, "En a Aniron (I am Aniron.). I would never leave you alone. Don't you remember? I promised. I said that I would never leave you alone. And even though we're mortal now, I never will. I love you." I love you too. "I must go now. There are things for you to learn, people you must Awaken. The danger is over now. You will be safe with Galadriel." No, don't leave me! Too late… He is fading… fading from my vision…  
  
(Lament for Gandalf):  
  
*A Olórin I yáresse (Olórin who once was…)  
  
Mentaner i Númeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
  
Tírien i Rómenóri (To guard the lands of the East)  
  
Maiaron i Oiosaila (Wisest of all Maiar)  
  
Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)  
  
Nórie i melanelye (That which you loved?)  
  
Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren (Mithrandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey)  
  
Ú-reniathach i amar galen (No more will you wander the green fields of this earth)  
  
I reniad lín ne mór, nuithannen (Your journey has ended in darkness)  
  
In gwidh ristennin, i fae narchannen (The bonds cut, the spirit broken)  
  
I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen (The Flame of Anor was left this World)  
  
Caled veleg, ethuiannen. (A great light, has gone out.)*  
  
What is this I hear? The voice is… so sorrowful. Pilgrim Grey? They couldn't possible mean… All my fault! Again! I could have stopped it! I should have stopped him!  
  
"I will show you all." The voice is bubbly, yet trickily, like a stream. Once can almost smell water in that voice.  
  
Suddenly, there is no darkness. I am back at the beginning. Look! There is the universe coming into existence once more! "I will show you all the ages. All the things you yourself have missed… And more. I will teach you to speak all the languages of Middle Earth. You will learn how to read the hearts of Men, Dwarves, Elves… and maybe even Sauron himself." The voice is that of something that has not seen all the ages, but knows them. It is an old voice, a weary voice. It will not have much longer to live. "Gandalf is dead to the Fellowship. I will show you even what I refuse to show Galadriel. Only the future of the quest and during and after your own time am I not allowed to show." My own time? Dead to the Fellowship?!?! What does the voice mean? For it is just a voice. No matter how I twist and turn I cannot discover its owner. It chuckles. "I am the water that someday might rest in the Mirror of Galadriel. You might say that I actually AM the mirror… But now, to business. We have a lot of present, past, and future history to cover…"  
  
"What will I see?" John asked Galadriel suspiciously. ("Look closely now. Observe what I show him." My heart beats quicker as the golden haired elf pours the water into a silver basin. John is so handsome… "Pay attention!" It whispers to me furiously.)  
  
"…It shows things that were, things that are, and sometimes the things that may yet be. Even the wisest cannot tell. Do you wish to look?" (The eye! It is burning me! "Wussy. I will show you how to armor yourself mentally against fire." I breathe a sigh of relief as the pain stops. Poor John, he does not have my new escape. "It is time for you to go now." So soon? "Yes so soon. Scoot. Skedaddle.") "John, to be a Ring-bearer is to be alone." I miss Elise, he thought. I would not be alone with her by my side. Neither had noticed the opening of Elise's eyelids, how they flickered from normal to violet, and back again extremely quickly, before staying at violet…  
  
* When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there  
  
I will go there  
  
And back again*  
  
"Anra." Aniron! I rush to him, but cannot reach him. "Follow me." I try, but why can't I touch him. He seems so close… but whenever I think he is in my grasp, he escapes! "I miss Elise. I would not be alone with her by my side…" The voice echoes in my brain. I must get back. I must find my way. Aniron laughs. "Good bye for now my love! Until we meet again!" Don't go! Don't leave me alone! "Don't worry. You'll see me soon." He winks as he starts to fade away again. All of a sudden, my eyes snap open. I'm immersed in water!  
  
As Elise's head rose above the water level, her eyes turned back to normal. She rose silently, the two not noticing her until she spoke.  
  
"You are wrong Galadriel. He will never be alone. Not while I am alive, and he has the tiniest drop of water in his body. This I swear: to protect him will be my eternal duty, and one I will not give up easily."  
  
"Elise! You're awake!" John's face shone with happiness, unaware of his pun.  
  
"I have been Awake for a long time." (get it? Awake? awake? Some people are slow!)  
  
"What did my Mirror tell you?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's for me to know, and you to find out." She looked at the stream, laughing, as if they shared an inside joke.  
  
"I'm glad you're back!" John put his hand on her arm in a friendly gesture, eyes looking deeply into hers. He was just as surprised as Elise when she impulsively gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too." She said, a little below his ear. Galadriel smiled, but was still angry at Elise's impertinence. The nerve! First to say that she was wrong, and then to refuse to share the knowledge of HER OWN MIRROR! But… John and Elise did make a cute couple… Elise turned away from John and toward Galadriel.  
  
*We do not make a cute couple!* She glared. Galadriel was shocked! Now the wretch had read her mind AND mind spoken her! Impossible… the Mirror couldn't have showed her… could it? *Yes it did.* Now she was mind speaking Elvish! When will this madness end?  
  
"Let's go back to the others, and tell them the great news!" John exclaimed excitedly, unknowing of the conversation he had interrupted.  
  
"What news?" Asked Elise, puzzeled.  
  
"Why, that you're better of course!" And off the two went, leaving Galadriel to fume at Elise's back…  
  
To be continued in Chapter 8. 


	8. Of Pyroto and the Breaking of the Spirit...

Anra  
By Sailor Book  
  
Disclaimer: I own almost nothing!!!!!  
Since some people have been complaining to me about the names, *chough* Sailor Amy *chough* so I will repeat what we know so far: Elise is Anra (similar to Onya) and Tina is Terem (Tear (as in terra)-em). Pyroto (pie-row-toe) and Aniron (Ah-knee-ron) have not yet Awakened. Fine! Satisfied? *mutter* People these days. Sorry for taking so long, but I've been reading The Silmarillion (Gandalf isn't human! *shock*), and I am quite disappointed at the contradictions of my story… but if I change it to fit that wonderful book, Sailor Amy will have my head! So for all you Silmarillion readers, the Great Enemy, or whatever I have called him, is in fact Morgoth… I think… Maybe not…  
  
VOTE: Should the Mirror really be Ulmo (Valar, or god, of the sea… sort of…)? Review and tell me.  
  
Chapter Eight: Of Pyroto and the Parting of the Spirits  
  
Elise, if she so wished, could have read John's heart and mind to be sure that he really was Aniron… but she was too afraid that she might see something completely different. She might find that he wasn't Aniron, that he might even like Tina! And besides, it was dishonorable. She had read Galadriel's mind because she too possessed that power, so it wasn't really dishonorable. But she would not read the thoughts of one who could not read hers back. Instead she decided to ponder the last few words of the Mirror…  
  
(Flashback)  
"Anra, if your quest succeeds, come back to me before you go back home. There is much more I have to teach you."  
(End of Flashback)  
  
As John and Elise rounded the corner, a blur almost bowled Elise over. The blur turned out to be an over enthusiastic Tina (a/n: Why is she always so dramatic? She cries all the time or is really hyper happy… Even I don't know!). John stuck out an arm to support an overbalanced Elise and Tina.  
"Anra! We were all so worried about you!" Then a cloud passed over the young woman's face. "Elise… Gandalf…"  
"I know." Elise's face was very grave. "I heard the lament. And… the Mirror told me." ("Gandalf is dead to the Fellowship…") What had it meant? Was he really dead? Was he alive? Who would guide them to Mordor? Boromir would press his case to go to Gondor, but she knew that the Ring MUST be destroyed. She herself would go alone with John to Mount Doom if the others decided to go to Boromir's Minas Tirith (Capital of Gondor)…  
  
Henry received from Galadriel a silver belt (like Pippin's ^_^). Then, before turning to John with his parting gift, she looked for a long moment at the two warriors, Anra and Terem.  
"To each of you I give these wreaths." She held up two wreaths of white flowers intermingled with golden leaves. The two thought nostalgically of the wreaths they had worn in human form when they were spirits, and after when they were mortal. The flowers had been just so, but with green leaves. Long ago, when they had bound themselves to the elements, the flowers had turned purple for Anra and green for Terem. "When you come into your full powers, a Master if you will, these flowers will change into your respective colors. However, the leaves will always remain golden, and neither they nor the flowers will ever wilt." She placed the wreaths in their hands, and the two placed them over their heads reverently. Galadriel was handed two more wreaths by her assistants. "Anra, take this wreath for Aniron, and Terem, take this wreath for Pyroto." They ducked their hands silently, like two queens to another, and stowed the other wreaths in their packs. "And you, Ring-bearer, I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this. In this phial is the light of Eärendil, our most beloved of stars. May it be a light to you when all other lights go out…"  
  
"Hey! Anyone want to go swimming?" Elise asked the others as the boats pulled up onto the shore of Amon Hen. The others just grinned and shook their heads.  
"No one except you calls resting at the bottom of the river for a few hours swimming." Tina remarked. Not that Elise had done that… yet. She couldn't wait to plunge into the river depths, to feel the wonderful coolness, explore the dark depths of the bottom.  
"Ok… But you're missing out on a lot of fun!" Tina could barely suppress giggles (a/n: Ahhhh!!!! She's doing it again! Ok, Tina's starting to annoy me!) as Elise dived in perfectly. John set off to deicide where they would go next: to Gondor, or to Mount Doom. The next few hours passed along peacefully enough, until Aragorn noticed Boromir gone. He set off in search of him, many of the others tagging along. Tina lingered behind, only to see a moment later a spluttering, frantic Elise…  
  
I become in tune with the river. I am the river. Nothing can touch me without my knowing. I see a girl, gently floating over the sandy bottom, eyes closed. She looks like she is asleep, or in a watery grave. I move closer to look at her face, which seems oddly familiar. She does not exhale, nor can I sense my watery self within her… Curious… Why am I not in her? Is she holding her breathe? Oh well… I gently kiss each shore, wrapping it as if I am a warm blanket. I am a mother caressing a sweet child who is fast asleep. The fish swim through my waters, frolicking with the joy of being alive. I smile… DESECRATION!!! UNNATURAL!!! BLASPHEMY!!! How DARE those… those… THINGS touch ME!!!!!! They have an aura of evil all about them. What are they? "Orcs." I hear a small voice within myself. What is this voice? "They are orcs." I look at the girl. It is not her. And yet… Could she be the one of the Prophecy? The one my forefather told us rivers of the one that would come in our hour of most need? "I must go back. I must warn the others." Yesssssss, it is the girl. No, little one, you are safer here with me… I gently kiss each shore… "I MUST get back!" Are you frightened, little one? Stay here with me… Wrapping it as if I am a warm blanket… "LET ME GO!!!!" Now the girl is awake… She is kicking me… She is disturbing my waters… STOP LITTLE GIRL!!!! I command you! "LET ME GO!!!!" No! You are the one we have been waiting our whole lives for!! I send the roots of the plants to wrap around her ankles. You will not escape me, little girl… What is this purple light? I feel to the very core of my being… Too bright… I am helpless to its will… I must… obey… I see them… glowing eyes… Staring at me! Make them go away! I scream… They're all around me! I cannot escape their vengeance… "You WILL let me go." Against my will the plants move from her ankles… I shrink back, unable to control myself, another mind controlling me… The eyes are gone…  
  
"Orcs! Coming!" Tina noticed that for some strange reason there was a pocket of air surrounding Elise where water should have been. Then the realization hit her.  
"WHAT?!?!" Elise was on shore now, perfectly dry, but brushing off her ankles.  
"They are almost here. Where are the others?" A lone horn called, drawing attention away from the conversation. "Blast it, my warning is too late!" Tina ran, fearing for Henry's safety, Elise hesitated, unsure whether or not to follow. "Stay here, and catch John if he tries to go off alone or run and help fight?" She muttered to herself. The internal argument seemed to go on and on, but a minute later a cunning, devilish grin lighted her face. She chuckled at her own plan and after a second, hurried after Tina…  
  
Terem reached the top of a hill, now able to see Henry as an arrow pierced his defender. Both he and Boromir were fighting desperately, surrounded by orcs. As the arrow found its target, Boromir fell with pain, allowing one intent orc to get closer. Saruman had given these orcs orders to especially try to kill all four teenagers, most importantly the two girls. His sword (I know it's not exactly a sword, but it wouldn't be right to call it sword-thingy, now would it?) drove deep into Henry's chest, the pain on Henry's face was the only sign Terem could see of Henry's sudden torment. She did not hear the gasp, but saw all too readily the sinking knees… No! Why did this have to happen? Just when she was ready to give her heart to him? Just when she was going to confess to him that she was almost sure he was Pyroto and of her love… She saw red… literally.  
"En a Pyroto! En juy garf! En kngud gux Dif! Gux bsa opfi guopin!"( I am Pyroto! I have come! I guard the way! The Light will devour!) Terem fell to her knees with relief. He WAS Pyroto! Her true love… The earth stopped trembling from shock, fear, and anger, as the Uruk-Hai (a/n: yes, I know what they are, but the others don't) were incinerated. Anra and Aragorn arrived too late, to find Terem and Pyroto kneeling beside the dying Boromir, the arrow having wounded him mortally. As the two saw Aragorn, they backed off, for he looked, despite the blood on him, regal. Anra, sensing John's return to the shore, turned around and ran back…  
  
As John pushed the boat off of the shore, he looked guiltily behind him, certain that any moment someone, most likely Elise would show up to scold him for heading off to Mordor alone. To his relief, there was no one in sight, and he paddled off, intent on the other shore. When he got to the middle of the river it took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't moving. His strokes became deeper, with more power behind him, but to no avail. So he waited, glowering toward the bank he had just left, knowing exactly who had pulled this joke on him. He didn't have to wait long.  
"Hello there!" A cheerful voice floated over to him, as he saw a figure wave madly. "Planning to go without me?" She walked toward him, and it took him a moment of thought to understand that she was walking ON the river, not through it. When she got to the boat she towered over him. He stood up, intent on showing that she couldn't intimidate HIM with height, only to dangerously rock the boat. The last think he saw as he splashed into the river was Elise's laughing face. He spluttered, and saw that thankfully, once the boat had dumped its passenger it had righted itself, allowing none of the cargo, most importantly the food, to get wet. As he climbed clumsily back into the boat he found Elise already there. He glared at her, seeing her prim, dry body in front of him. He started shivering with cold, only to find that he was no longer wet. Elise graced him with a smug smile and the boat moved forward, to gently bump the opposite shore. He shook his head and grinned. She sure knew how to surprise a guy!  
"Well, come on, Elise!" He exclaimed, climbing out of the boat. "We don't have all day!" She laughed, and did as he had told her, and soon they were on their way to Mordor.  
  
To be continued… NOTE! FROM NOW ON, THIS STORY WITH DEAL WITH JOHN AND ELISE! HENRY AND TINA WILL NOT COME BACK UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY! ALSO, IN ORDER TO CONTINUE BEFORE THE NEXT MOVIE COMES OUT I NEED 5 REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW! 


End file.
